After Life
by turkeyplatter
Summary: After Life takes place immediately after Chrono and Rosette die in either the anime or the manga . If you aren't in the mood for a poorly written/sappy story, skip this one.


Category:

Chrono Crusade.

Disclaimer:

I do not own Chrono Crusade, the world, or characters. Don't sue me.

Description:

This is a one-shot of what happens to Chrono and Rosette after the final episode. It is the cheesiest fanfic I've ever written (which is saying something), but I like it.

For the record, the manga is much better than the anime. Still, the anime is LOL hilarious. :D If you haven't read the manga, read it. If you haven't seen the anime, watch it. Both are worthwhile.

"After Life"

Chrono's eyes fluttered open. He was dead. A gentle light was the first sensation that welcomed him to the afterlife. His still disoriented mind grasped vaguely to the mild surprise of there being an afterlife for demons. The second sensation was the painfully familiar weight on his chest of Rosette's clock. Shocked into full consciousness, Chrono tried to sit up. Unfortunately, his wing muscles spasmed their protest, effectively holding him in place until the pain subsided. Shifting his weight experimentally, he rolled his head to the side so as to take in his surroundings. Rosette's unconscious form lay a few feet away. "Rosette," he barely whispered.

A ghost of a smile tweaked the corners of her mouth, but she otherwise remained unmoved.

Forcing his stiff muscles to obey his commands, Chrono clawed his way through the chalk dust to his contractor's side. "Rosette," he repeated, this time shaking her arm. "Wake up, Rosette."

Rosette frowned in her sleep.

Chrono shook harder.

"Five more minutes," she complained, rolling so her back was facing him. He couldn't help but smile. Even in death, she hadn't changed. Abruptly, as if just remembering their last moments of life, she sat bolt-upright. Eyes wide, she seemed to be taking in their blanched surroundings remarkably well. "You have your horns," she said at random.

Chrono found it rather amusing that that was the first detail she chose to comment on. Then again, this was his crazy Rosette.

"AAAHHHHHHH!" Rosette suddenly shrieked, jumping to her feet. "Where are we? If this is hell, I'm going to spend the rest of eternity making you miserable for making me wind up here!"

He gaped. "Me?" he asked incredulously.

"That's right!" she affirmed loudly, jabbing a finger at him for emphasis.

A chuckle escaped his lips. Taking her out-stretched hand, he smiled up at her. "As long as it's for eternity," he agreed.

Rosette blushed. Snapping her hand back, she looked away. "Well, I have to have someone to carry the luggage," she announced briskly.

Chrono shook his head at her antics. He had chosen a strange woman to fall in love with. He suppressed a groan as he pulled himself to his feet. In demon form, he towered over Rosette. Looking down at her, he felt a pang for not being the shortest of the pair.

"Any idea where we are?" she asked.

Chrono shook his head. "I've never even heard of a place like this," he answered.

"Few demons are allowed here," came a voice from behind them.

Rosette spun around, hand automatically reaching for her pistol. Finding nothing but the folds of her skirt, she frowned. Chrono stood protectively between her and the stranger, an intimidating obstacle for any being to overcome.

The stranger was a short, middle-aged man with night black hair and a scruffy beard. If not for the setting, Chrono doubted he would have noticed the stranger. Dressed in cheap dress pants and a crumpled shirt, he might have passed for a ruined businessman. "Welcome," the stranger greeted, leisurely waving a hand at them. "I'm Michael."

Rosette's jaw dropped. This non-descript man did not possess any of the physical qualities she had imagined to belong to heaven's primary messenger angel.

Chrono prepared himself for a fight. The only angel who hadn't tried to kill him was Remington, and that had been a special case.

Michael smirked at their reactions. "No, this isn't my true form," he said directly to Rosette, "and I'm not looking for a fight," he finished, shifting his focus to Chrono. "Quite the contrary. I came here to make you two an offer."

"We'll hear it," asserted Rosette, stepping forward to stand beside her demon protector.

"Wonderful," he smiled. "Normally, Sister, you would go straight to heaven. As for you, Chrono, you know well the fate that awaits all demons." Michael paused. "However, you two fell in love. In addition, Chrono, you aided Rosette in her tasks, blatantly going against Sinner Aion's schemes. Due to these factors, I am authorized to offer the Sinner Chrono, slayer of one million of his own kind and partner to the reincarnated Mary Magdalene, a chance at redemption through reincarnation as a human. Of course, Sister Rosette may choose reincarnation as well, though her entry into heaven is currently assured."

The pair blinked at Michael. Chrono was the first to find a voice, "Reincarnated?"

"As humans," the angel repeated. "You would retain all your memories, but finding each other would be up to you two. The downside of this option is that you'll have to endure another life. Are you prepared to bear this cross?"

Chrono hesitated. He would gladly exchange his powers for a life with Rosette, but he wasn't certain if she was willing to live again. After all, her life had been filled with pain and betrayal, ending prematurely from making a contract with him. As Rosette's gaze met his, however, he knew her answer. Reaching for her hand, Chrono smiled at his love.

Clasping his hand firmly, they stood united before Michael. "We are prepared," she responded confidently.

"Very well," Michael assented. Stretching out his arms, one palm facing each of the pair, he incanted, "By the power of the Lord in heaven, I send you back to the world of man. May you find the Lord's path and happiness in your new lives. Amen." Immediately, the couple's bodies began to disappear.

Rosette cast a look at Chrono as her vision faded. "I love you, Chrono." Her demon smiled.

***Some time later***

The chubby six-year-old dutifully swung the turtle backpack over his shoulder. He had tried to explain to his mother that he didn't need to go to elementary school. Unfortunately, she was adamant on this point. Thus, he squared his shoulders and opened the car door.

"Matthew," his mother called, "don't forget your lunch."

He smiled. "Thanks, mom. I love you."

"Love you too, sweetie," she grinned. "Be brave and ask the teacher to call me if you want to come home."

Matt returned his mother's grin, crimson eyes twinkling mischievously. "I'll be okay," he assured her. With a last flash of a grin, he shut the car door and waved goodbye. Grasping the handle of his lunchbox a bit more firmly than necessary, Matt took the first step toward his first-grade classroom. He chided himself as butterflies suddenly came alive in his stomach. "This is absurd," he mocked. "Here I am, the Sinner Chrono, nervous about entering a classroom of humans who can barely put together a complete sentence." He sighed.

"Are you okay?"

Startled, Matt jumped.

"Sorry to scare you," the woman apologized.

Matt sized up the woman in a glance: energetic, glasses, and smiling too much. She was probably his teacher. "I'm fine," he assured her.

The teacher smiled kindly. "Maybe I can help you get to your class?" she offered.

"Thank you," he accepted. "I'm in the first-grade."

"What a coincidence! I'll be your assistant teacher. My name is Ms. Blake," she introduced herself.

Taking her cue, Matt responded, "I'm Matthew Evans."

"It's nice to meet you, Matthew," Ms. Blake asserted cheerily.

Matt laughed uncomfortably at the stilted conversation. She seemed more nervous than the kids passing them in the hallway. Judging by her age, this could be her first day on the job. Still, there was a chance that she might know the answer to the all-important question on his mind. Matt waited what seemed an appropriate amount of time before broaching, "You wouldn't happen to know a girl who runs around everywhere screaming and breaking things?" He waited in anticipation of his question being answered.

Surprised, the teacher couldn't help but chuckle, "Um…that sounds just like my cousins." He must have looked crestfallen because she immediately back-pedaled, "Uh—uh, but—I'm sure your friend is here. If you tell me her name, I might be able to find out which class she's in."

His expression darkened. "Thanks," he replied half-heartedly. Searching for Rosette would be a lot easier if he knew her name in this life. He was beginning to think that Rosette and he had been reincarnated in different decades. After all, they had died in the late 1920s, yet he had been reincarnated in the early 1990s. It would be just his luck that Rosette had lived and died without him even being born. Pushing that supremely pessimistic thought aside, Matt followed the teacher into his classroom.

The class was everything he had expected. Divided into sections by different carpet colors, a variety of activities provided a feast for developing minds. Everything from orderly desks to "Play Square" assaulted his vision. Most of the fifteen odd students were either introducing themselves or else exploring the cardboard jungle on the green carpet.

"Ruth!" screeched a girl on the other side of the room. The girl rushed forward, attacking the teacher's legs with a hug. "Hi!"

The teacher bent down and hugged the freckled red-head. "Remember, Sarah, I'm not Ruth, I'm Ms. Blake while we're here," she reprimanded lightly.

"Okay, big sis!" Sarah happily agreed. Noticing Matt for the first time, the little red-head rounded on him. "I'm Sarah, what's your name?"

Matt blinked at the hand thrust in his face as recognition passed between them. "I'm Matthew," he responded, shaking her hand, "but all my friends call me Matt."

The girl grinned hugely. Dragging him by the hand, she turned and marched toward the building blocks, speaking as she went. "Well, _Matt_, I hope you like building things. I love to build things! I especially like the part where I smash them down and don't get yelled at! Ha ha ha!" Suddenly, she rounded on him, shoving a finger under his nose. "Don't forget what I said about the luggage," she ordered. "Since we don't have any, you'll be picking up all the blocks on your own."

Chrono smiled indulgently. "Yada, yada."

FIN


End file.
